


Living With Nikiforov

by xBlackQuillx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Rings, Cute Ending, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spreader Bars, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackQuillx/pseuds/xBlackQuillx
Summary: Needless to say, Viktor Nikiforov was kinky as fuck.





	Living With Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first full length smut fic so I'm interested to see what people think.
> 
> Don't like boy x boy? Then:
> 
> a) how did you get here?  
> b) don't read :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a few months since Viktor and Yuuri had moved in with each other, into the older man's flash flat. After the Grand Prix Final, they'd decided that in order to 'train more together' that Yuuri would finally move out of Hasetsu and move to Russia. It had taken a while for him to get over his homesickness but Viktor had been a very supportive partner.

Besides, Viktor had some pretty... interesting... ways of taking Yuuri's mind off thing.

A few days after moving in, the Russian had sat his new flat mate down on the sofa for a 'chat' over some fruit tea. Yuuri had willingly obeyed, taking a mug into his hand and listening intently as Viktor asked him what his 'limits' were. Naturally, he responded saying that he couldn't train all day at the rink though he'd try to compromise for his coach.

Viktor had stared at him for a moment, before placing his head in his free hand and laughing.

When he told Yuuri that he'd meant his sexual limits, the younger man choked on his tea.

After a while of Viktor explaining all of the things that they could 'get up to', Yuuri had blushed hard but... accepted.

Needless to say, Viktor Nikiforov was kinky as fuck.

\--------------

"Yuuri."

Viktor gripped his chopsticks tightly in his fingers, eyeing Yuuri intently as the man quivered, trying to shovel rice into his mouth as he bit back moans.

"Yuuri..." He said again, placing his chopsticks next to his bowl and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small remote.

Yuuri's eyes widened and swallowed down his food, dropping his own chopsticks onto the table before focusing on Viktor.

"Viktor, please, don't turn i-it up - I don't think I can - _ah_ \- manage it."

Viktor smiled sweetly, standing up and walking over to Yuuri, running his fingers down the side of his face and over his lips.

"Oh Yuuri... I think you can. Won't you try for me?" He purred as Yuuri swallowed hard.

The room was silent bar the tick of a clock on the wall and the faint sound of buzzing. Earlier that day, Viktor had managed to get Yuuri to agree to having a vibrator inside him while they ate dinner. Yuuri, having been too consumed in a video game at the time, blindly agreed, not seeing the smirk that had formed on Viktor's face as he went to get the toy.

Now here he was, the vibrator inside of him and slumped against his chair, his mouth agape and mewls and moans of pleasure spilling from him as he looked into Viktor's dilated eyes, beginning to drown in his ecstasy.

" _Please_ , Viktor... give it to me," he breathed, crying out in pleasure as Viktor turned the dial sharply to the left and maxing out the intensity.

"Now now, keep it down or the neighbours will hear you," Viktor said, well aware that Yuuri could be much louder and hoping his words would encourage him to 'speak up'. He took his hand and helped him stand up, grabbing him under the arm as Yuuri's legs went weak beneath him, and walked him into the bedroom. Yuuri clambered onto the bed, shoving his face into the sheets as he allowed himself to moan as loudly as he liked, thrusting his hips in and out lustily.

"Ahhh, Vitya! I can't - I can't, I'm going to-"

Viktor quickly reached for the remote and switched it off completely, causing Yuuri to whine at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I had to turn it off. We can't have you climaxing before getting to the good part now, can we?" He winked and Yuuri turned onto his back, beginning to unzip his jacket and remove his shirt as Viktor did the same.

Once they were both exposed, he got onto his hands and knees, sticking his ass up as he heard Viktor hum in approval.

"That's it, Yuuri, spread yourself open for daddy," he said huskily, running his palm over the other man's ass cheeks, slapping him lightly, causing Yuuri to moan.

"Don't move." He commanded, before turning toward the cupboard and searching inside for a certain box. Once he had it, he placed it on the floor and opened it, taking out a pair of leather handcuffs and a spreader bar.

Yuuri's heart rate picked up as he saw what Viktor was planning and willingly complied as the Russian looped the cuffs through the headboard and attached Yuuri's wrists.

"Is that okay?" Viktor asked, allowing Yuuri to pull on the restraints to test their tightness.

"Not too tight?"

"No, Vitya."

Viktor then gently pushed Yuuri's legs apart further before strapping his ankles into the spreader bar.

"Now then..." the older man purred, reaching down into the box and pulling out a bottle of lube.

He flipped the cap open and poured a generous amount across his fingers before running his now slick hand over Yuuri's ass. Yuuri sighed in content as Viktor massaged him, grinding the air slightly as his member began to wake up.

He let out a quiet moan as Viktor's fingertips brushed over his entrance, pulling out the toy from inside him and dropping it onto the bed.

"See Yuuri, having that toy inside you means that you're all nice and ready for me now..." he said smoothly, easily slipping two fingers inside of Yuuri's hole, causing the restrained man to arch his back and groan as Viktor began to caress his walls.

"Ah, Vitya, stop teasing me," he whined as Viktor's touch became feather tight, barely delivering him pleasure.

"Yuuri, who's in charge here?" Viktor's tone changed, dropping lower.

"Y-You, Vitya." Yuuri replied.

"Correct. I will tease you as much as I want. You quite literally can't stop me..." He leaned over Yuuri's body, pushing his fingers further in and whispering into his ear. Yuuri moaned and tilted his head, giving more access to his neck, which Viktor's lips took to and began to lightly kiss and suck.

He added a third finger into Yuuri, rubbing more roughly against his walls and eliciting delicious sounds from the man under him while continuing to suck his neck, not minding if he left marks.

Viktor wrapped his free hand around Yuuri’s torso and down to his neglected length. He took it into his hand and began to stroke it as Yuuri gasped and began to thrust his hips backward to meet Viktor’s fingers and bury them further inside of himself.

“Feeling good, my love?” Viktor purred, running his thumb over Yuuri’s tip and smiling as a string of pre-come came with it.

“Ah- _YES_ ” Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s finger tips hit his prostate and began to gently massage it, causing the younger man to mewl and whimper as he pulled at the cuffs and try and spread his legs further.

“Oh Vitya, please don’t stop, I-I think I’m about to- ugh!”

Yuuri snapped his head back to look at the older man who had quickly removed himself from him at Yuuri’s words.

“Tch, Yuuri. It seems I still haven’t taught you self-control properly, have I?” Viktor smirked, leaning over the bed and reaching into the box. Yuuri listened in anticipation, pulling at the cuffs absentmindedly as he ground his hips into the air, so close to release but suddenly left without stimulation.

After a few moments of rustling, Viktor returned to his spot behind Yuuri.

“Please don’t hate me for this…” he whispered, before reaching for Yuuri’s hard on and sliding a silver ring down to the base.

“No – no, Vitya, why would you do that?” Yuuri huffed, turning to look Viktor in the eye, who smiled sympathetically.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” he said softly, reaching back into the box.

Yuuri put his face onto the mattress, turning away from Viktor in a strop, until he felt something nudging at his entrance.

“Vitya, what is that – _holy shit._ ”

He stared at was Viktor was holding. It was a pink dildo about eight inches long with a control pad at the base.

“I bought you a new toy, I hope you like it,” the older man smiled, leaning toward Yuuri and kissing him softly. He then proceeded to pour lube onto the toy, excess dripping onto the bed. Viktor scooped it up and held his hand above Yuuri, letting the viscous liquid drip slowly over the man’s ass and over his entrance. Yuuri shivered and waited in excited anticipation to be filled by his new toy.

Yuuri let out a long, deep moan as Viktor began to slowly push the dildo inside of him.

“Nyaaa, Vitya!! _Deeper!_ ” He cried out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his mouth opening wide as Viktor pushed the toy all the way in, up until the battery pad.

He then started to pull it slowly out and then slowly in, creating a painfully slow pace as Yuuri trembled and whined for more.

“Yuuri, you’re so desperate…” Viktor mused, beginning to pick up the pace, loving how Yuuri let out a cry of “daddy, go harder” as he began to twist his wrist with his movement, fucking Yuuri with a circular motion.

Yuuri arched his back as he felt the toy begin to vibrate, raising his head and making a perfect curve with his body.

“AH, _YES!_ VITYA! Fuck – SHIT, _ahhhh_ just like that please, _please_ , keep going!” he moaned, tugging violently against his restraints as he thrust his hips in time with Viktor.

Yuuri’s submissive begs sent shivers down Viktor’s spine, his free hand reaching his own erection as he began to masturbate, tilting his head back, his silver hair falling across his face as he groaned softly.

Yuuri could feel himself began to climax, the toy pounding him roughly, frequently hitting his prostate and causing lewd moans to spill from his throat. His breaths became shorter and shorter as he felt himself about to release, the movement and relentless vibration of the dildo sending waves of ecstasy crashing over him. Drool dripped out the corner of his mouth as Viktor thrusted harder and harder, slamming the tip of the toy straight into his prostate.

The fucking ring.

Yuuri could feel himself ready to explode but the stupid ring stopped him. In stead, he was left screaming in a haze of pleasure as his length throbbed with need of release.

“Vitya! I can’t – the stupid _ring!_ ”

Viktor laughed.

“Yuuri…” he said darkly, “do you _really_ think I’m done with you?”

Yuuri half forgave him.

“N-no, Vitya…”

“Do you want it? Want me _inside of you?_ ”

Viktor leaned over him, whispering sensually into the other man’s ear, biting the lobe. Yuuri moaned softly, placing his head against Viktor’s chest as he removed the handcuffs from around his wrists. Viktor embraced him from behind, kissing his neck as his hand reaching round to his member.

Yuuri moaned as the Russian began to stroke his almost painfully hard length and sighed with happiness as he tugged off the ring and tossed it aimlessly in the direction of the box.

“You’ve done so well, my love.” He cooed softly. “I will reward you for being such a good boy, okay?”

Yuuri nodded as Viktor removed the spreader bar and placed it on the floor. He then felt the older man’s strong arms flip him onto his back, his head against the pillows.

Viktor nestled himself between Yuuri’s legs, reaching his hands up and onto the younger man’s chest, stroking the skin and brushing his fingertips over his nipples.

Yuuri sighed as he felt Viktor kissing his inner thighs all the way in toward his member. He was expecting him to suck him but instead, felt the man’s tongue against his entrance, licking at the skin around. He jumped at the surprisingly pleasurable gesture and brought a hand to his lips, sucking lightly on his fingers. Viktor looked up as Yuuri mewled softly as he pushed his tongue into his entrance and watched him arch his back as he began to suck and drip his saliva over Yuuri’s entrance.

“Vitya… that feels so _good_.” He sighed, his free hand reaching toward his member and beginning to pump it, throwing his head against the mattress after and releasing a moan.

Viktor withdrew his tongue and batted Yuuri’s hand away.

“Save that for when I’m not here, Yuuri…” he said, a hint of dominance seeping into his tone so Yuuri moved his hand.

Viktor picked up the lube once more and poured a load into his hand and slicked his own member up. Yuuri shivered as he heard Viktor groan as he pressed his tip to Yuuri’s entrance.

“Do you want this, Yuuri?” he whispered, reaching his hand to Yuuri’s face and caressing his flushed cheek.

“Hell _yes_ …”

“Want me to _fuck you_ until you can’t walk?”

“ _Fuck yes,_ Vitya, fuck me hard… _ah._ ”

Yuuri’s mouth opened widely as Viktor pushed into him.

The Russian growled slightly, his neglected length finally being sucked into Yuuri’s tightness, the heat causing his member to twitch.

“Yuuri… you’re so _tight_.” He purred, beginning to thrust in and out of Yuuri, immediately starting at a fast pace, causing Yuuri to moan loudly. Viktor grabbed Yuuri behind his knees, pulling them up over his shoulder as he thrusted harder, laying his body flush against Yuuri’s.

The younger man pressed his lips into Viktor’s and quickly opened his mouth as Viktor’s tongue glide over his lips. They kissed passionately, each man exploring the other’s mouth as they both began to sweat from exertion. Yuuri broke the kiss as he cried out as Viktor hit his prostate.

“Vitya! Like that! _Ohhh_ my god, yes! _Harder!_ ”

“My my, Yuuri, you really are _desperate_.” Viktor grunted, thrusting even faster, assaulting Yuuri’s prostate with each movement as the younger man’s nails dragged down his back as he drowned in pleasure.

“ _Ah_ , Vitya, l-let me _r-ride you_ …” Yuuri panted and Viktor didn’t hesitate in flipping themselves over, allowing Yuuri to sink down onto him, his walls clenching at the deeper intrusion. He splayed one hand over Viktor’s abdomen and clenched the other around Viktor’s ankle for support, throwing his head back as he began to rise and fall in a steady pace. Viktor moaned in pleasure as he watched himself disappear inside of Yuuri and groaned as he saw Yuuri’s mouth hang open in ecstasy as his eyes screwed shut.

“Y-You feel so good… _inside me_ … Vitya,” the dirty words that Viktor wasn’t used to hearing from his lover’s mouth causing him to place his hands on Yuuri’s waist, helping him fuck himself harder.

Yuuri cried put once more as the felt himself slam onto his prostate and shook violently. Viktor took this as his chance to flip him onto his hands and knees.

Yuuri moaned once more as Viktor slammed back into him, holding him but the hips as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. They were both panting in unison as mewls and moans spilled from Yuuri, who bought his fingers to his mouth once more and began to suck and Viktor grunting with effort and raw pleasure as the warm tightness engulfed him and took his senses from him.

“ _Ahhh, Vitya, Vitya_ \- I-I think I’m going to come!” Yuuri groaned as Viktor once again hit his prostate.

“M-Me too, Yuuri…” Viktor grunted, thrusting harder and faster as they both screamed in ecstasy.

“Where should I-“ Viktor began.

“ _I want i-it_ – I want it _inside me_ , Vitya” Yuuri somehow purred through his ecstasy.

The younger man’s words and tone sent Viktor over the edge who with a final few hard, deep thrusts, released himself with a loud moan.

The sensation of being filled sent Yuuri screaming through his climax also, ejaculating all over his chest and Viktor’s abdomen. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s member, stroking him out of his high as Yuuri shook and panted, his head dropping onto the mattress in fatigue.

Viktor pulled out of him, flopping down next to Yuuri, who snuggled against his chest.

“That-that was _incredible_ ,” Yuuri breathed, as Viktor started playing with his hair, encouraging the younger man to go to sleep.

“Yes, it was. You’re amazing, Yuuri…” Viktor replied with a yawn, his own face, neck and chest dusted with red.

“I am?” Yuuri looked up, into Viktor’s crystal eyes.

His lover pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him protectively and kissing his head.

“Yes, Yuuri, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just reserving my place in hell :')
> 
> Hope it was okay and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
